Caro
Appearance and Personality Caro bears resemblance to Bulma, her ancestor, save for her hair color and style, which is dark black and tied in twin buns. She has pale skin (much unlike her ancestor Vegeta) and black eyes. As an adult, her uniform consists of a purple dress that has a a red sash tied around the waist, with dark blue boots. As a child, she wore training gi similar to the one worn by Goku in the last half of Dragon Ball Z. Caro is a descendant of Vegeta, much like how Nagi Arashi is a descendant of Goku, and, similar to Nagi, shares many Saiyan traits, such as a love of fighting and a great appetite. Due to being descended from Vegeta, she has some of his traits, such as his pride and she is easy to anger. She's aware of her Saiyan ancestry, and despite not being a full-blooded Saiyan, constantly, sometimes fiercely, identifies herself as one. History Techniques Energy Attacks The Galick Gun (ギャリック砲, Gyarikku Hou, also "Garlic Cannon") was the signature technique of Vegeta, passed down through his family. To utilize it, Caro curls her fingers and places both her hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ki is gathered, she thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, fuchsia-colored energy beam that emanates from her hands and body. Dodon Ray (どどん波, Dodonpa; lit. "Boom Wave") is a technique taught at the New Crane School where Caro studied. Unlike most other energy attacks, it seems to be something of a superheated beam shot from the finger, and is capable of piercing an opponent's body. Caro invented a variation of the technique, the Barrage Dodon Ray, which is simply firing multiple Dodon Ray attacks at the opponent. Kamehameha (かめはめ波, lit. "Turtle Devastation Wave" or "Turtle Destruction Wave") is a technique taught at the New Turtle School. Caro was taught to use it by Nagi Arashi during their childhood. The Kamehameha is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and the chi is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands (and the hands must be really close). The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The blast can also be used, generally under extenuating circumstances, with just one arm or even the feet. In most variants, the user utters the word "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!" as they charges and releases the attack. Galick Kamehameha (ギャリックかめはめ波, "Garlick Turtle Destruction Wave") is a technique created by Caro. By melding the Galick Gun and the Kamehameha. Caro cups both of her hands at her side, forming an energy ball similar to the Kamehameha. Then, she thrusts her arms forward, releasing a powerful, indigo-colored energy beam that emanates from her hands and body. Other Techniques Flight (舞空術, Bukujutsu; Literally meaning "Sky Dance Technique") is a common technique possessed by many characters in the Dragon Ball Universe. The result of it is that the user manipulates their chi energy so that they can levitate or fly with their feet. Divination: A psychic ability Caro was born with. This ability gives Caro the gift of mind-reading and foresight, but she has yet to fully control it. Transformations Super Saiyan Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人, Sūpā Saiya-jin) is the transformation unique to the Saiyan Race. Like many with part Saiyan heritage, Caro became a Super Saiyan at a young age. In this form, she gains increased strength, speed, endurance, and energy. When powering up, her Super Saiyan transformation bears resemblance to her Super Saiyan 2 form. Super Saiyan 2 Caro, despite her very diluted Saiyan blood, is able to access to the Super Saiyan 2 (超サイヤ人ツー, Sūpā Saiya-jin Tsū) transformation. This form is more powerful than that of the Super Saiyan transformation. While in this form, Caro's hair stands straight up with the exception of three locks that hangs down. Similarly to Gohan, her personality changes in this form, adopting an almost sadistic sense of mind. She attained this form at the age of 14, but doesn't use it as often. In this form, her speed, strength, endurance, and overall energy supply are enhanced even further than in her original Super Saiyan state. Trivia *Keeping in tradition with Saiyan's names being based off a food, Caro's name is a shortened corruption of Carrot. *Caro is based on the Humans from Dragon Ball Online, but unlike them, her Super Saiyan transformation was unlocked through the standard rage induced transformation, not through a wish from Shenlong. *The images used for Chiyo were created by x-luxlucis-x from DeviantArt and that user gets full credit for those images see here for images. Category:Characters Category:New Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Hybrids